Your Love is My Drug
by Lucifionne
Summary: Aku lemah, maka aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi makin lama, aku terlalu membutuhkanmu, tak bisa pergi darimu… Meski kau selalu menyakitiku, dan semakin menguasaiku.  Warning: AU. Possessive Sasuke. OOC. Violence. Mature Contents/ HIATUS untuk sementara waktu


_Aku lemah, maka aku membutuhkanmu. _  
_Tapi makin lama, aku terlalu membutuhkanmu, tak bisa pergi darimu… _  
_Meski kau selalu menyakitiku, dan semakin menguasaiku._

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

.

**Your Love is My Drug**

By: Mila Mitsuhiko

.

.

**[Warning**: AU. Possessive Sasuke. OOC. Violence. Mature Contents**]**

.

**Chapter #1**

.

.**  
**

Mereka ditakdirkan untuk bertemu di sini. Di saat peristiwa menyeramkan dan mengerikan itu terjadi. Peristiwa, yang sangat tak diingini oleh siapapun. Gadis itu, pada waktu inilah dia kehilangan segalanya. Semuanya. Teman, rumah dan seluruh keluarganya. Inilah malam terburuk yang pernah dialaminya, **Sakura Haruno**. Gadis yang masih berumur tujuh tahun dan harus kehilangan segalanya dalam sekejap mata.

.

.

Kebakaran besar melanda rumahnya dan tetangga yang ada di sekitarnya. Api yang panas itu berkobar dengan gagahnya… panasnya benar-benar membakar kulit. Tangisan dan teriakan terdengar begitu melengking di telinganya. Sama seperti orang-orang disekitarnya yang histeris – dia juga menangis, berteriak, ketakutan… melihat semuanya hancur di depan mata indahnya… **menyakitkan**.

Tak ada satupun yang peduli padanya.

Setiap orang sibuk menyelamatkan dirinya masing-masing.

Para ibu dan ayah, sibuk menyelamatkan anak mereka masing-masing.

Lalu dia? Ke mana ayah dan ibunya? Mengapa mereka tak muncul-muncul dari reruntuhan yang masih membara itu?

Gadis itu makin menangis. Mereriaki kata 'ayah' dan 'ibu' sekuatnya. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Tak ada yang mendatanginya. Tak ada yang memperdulikannya.

Dia sendirian.

Dan ketakutan…

Siapapun… bantu dia…

.

.

Syukurlah, Tuhan masih menyayanginya…

Sinar keperakan datang dari belakangnya, gadis bernama Sakura ini menoleh – dan segera menutup matanya saat sinar terang itu menyilaukan mata zamrudnya. Dia mengerjap, perlahan membuka matanya. Untuk melihat siapa itu. Siapa mereka? Malaikat pencabut nyawakah?

Matanya yang masih sembab memandang lekat sosok wanita cantik yang keluar dari mobil hitam itu. Wajahnya yang ramah terlihat cemas dan terkejut. "Kau tidak apa gadis kecil?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng. Bibirnya terasa kelu.

Terlihat tiga orang lainnya turun dari mobil. Mereka semua lelaki.

"Dia sendirian." Wanita ini berkata sambil mendekati tiga orang itu.

Sakura masih terisak.

Dia merasakan seseorang ada di depannya. Dia menoleh, dan di hadapannya telah berdiri lelaki yang memiliki bola mata yang sama dengan wanita tadi.

"Jangan menangis." Suaranya datar.

"Hm?"

Wanita tadi datang kembali. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Sa—sakura… H-haruno…"

Lelaki yang berada di depannya terus memperhatikannya. Onyxnya tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, tapi seakan... dirinya terhipnotis oleh gadis berwarna rambut aneh ini.

"Mulai sekarang, Sakura ikut tante ya? Tinggal di rumah tante. Mau?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Ayah dan Ibu di sini sendiri!" bentaknya, "mereka akan mencariku!" air mata terus mengalir di wajah putihnya.

Mikoto lalu memeluknya. Mencoba menenangkan gadis kecil yang sedang diuji oleh Tuhan. "Besok kita ke sini lagi… aku janji," gumam Mikoto. Mikoto lalu menatap mata Sakura. "Bagaimana?"

Sakura masih terlalu kecil untuk ujian sebesar ini, dia tak ingin meninggalkan orang tuannya – meskipun da tak yakin apa mereka masih hidup – tapi dia juga tak ingin terus berada di tempat yang telah berubah menjadi neraka di matanya.

"A—aku mau…" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mikoto tersenyum. "Baiklah, mulai sekarang, Sakura akan tinggal bersama kami," ucapnya. "Panggil aku tante Mikoto, itu suamiku…" Mikoto menunjuk lelaki yang sedang berada di dekat mobil hitamnya, "panggil dia paman Fugaku," onyx Mikoto beralih pada lelaki yang jauh lebih muda dari Fugaku – yang juga berada di dekat mobil, "itu Itachi, anak pertamaku." Tampak Itach tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. "Dan ini…" Mikoto memegang pundak kiri anak keduanya, "Sasuke, anak keduaku."

Sakura hanya diam. Dia bingung kalimat apa yang harus diucapkannya. Terimakasih?

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang!" ucap Mikoto lalu melangkah ke mobilnya.

Sakura mengikuti Mikoto dari belakang. Tiba-tiba saja, dia merasakan seseorang mengenggam tangannya. Hangat dan nyaman. Seakan tangan itu melindunginya… Sakura menoleh, dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menggandeng tangannya. Onyx anak itu menatap lurus ke depan – berpura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa gadis di sampingnya ini terus memperhatikan wajahnya.

Sakura menunduk, tidak ingin mempermasalahkan apa yang dilakukan lelaki ini. Dia menyerahkan dirinya. Membiarkan lelaki ini menuntunnya…

.

.

.

Dia sampai, di istana barunya. Di kehidupan barunya. Di suasana yang sangat berbeda dari istana lamannya… istana sederhana yang penuh dengan kehangatan. Istana dengan ibu yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengan miliknya. Istana dengan ayah yang begitu posesif menjaganya… dia akan merindukan koleksi boneka-boneka beruang yang ditatanya dengan rapi di dalam kamar bernuansa merah mudanya. Dia telah kehilangan istana itu…

Di sini… akankah dia menemukan segala kehangatan dan kebahagiaan itu?

"Sakura, ini kamarmu," ucap Mikoto sambil membuka pintu kamar baru Sakura. Kamar yang luas, dan mewah… tapi tak ada tumpukan buku-buku dongeng ataupun barisan boneka di dalam sana.

Sakura menggeleng. "A—aku takut… a—ku tidak mau sendirian…"

Mikoto menghela nafasnya. "Tidak akan ada apa-apa, Sakura sayang…" Mikoto mencoba menenangkannya dengan membelai rambut merah muda yang tampak sedikit kusam itu.

"Aku… takut…" Sakura mulai terisak.

"Baiklah-baiklah…" Mikoto menurunkan lututnya ke lantai – dalam posisi bersujud – untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura. "Kau mau tidur dengan siapa kalau begitu? Bersamaku?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Sakura bisa tidur bersamaku…" suara lelaki kecil terdengar.

Refleks, Mikoto dan Sakura menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu. "Sasuke?" Mikoto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ibu… aku bisa menjaganya…" ucap Sasuke seraya melangkahkan kakinya – mendekati Sakura dan ibunya.

Mikoto memandang wajah Sakura. Tampak coretan kemerahan tipis di sana. "Bagaimana, Sakura, kau mau?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak lama, dia lagi-lagi merasakan seseorang mengenggam tangannya – tangan Sasuke. Sakura mengikuti lelaki itu… mengikuti ke mana Sasuke akan membawanya. Sakura hanya bisa menuruti semuanya.

Dan sampailah mereka di ruangan ini, ruangan pribadi milik Sasuke. Ruangan yang bahkan terlarang untuk siapapun selain dirinya… dan untuk Sakura, sejak kini. Ruangan yang tak kalah besar dari kamar yang tadi rencananya akan dijadikan kamar Sakura sendiri. Di ruangan yang dicat warna biru muda ini, dipenuhi berbagai barang-barang elektronik mahal. Sakura hanya bisa ternganga. Dia mungkin tak akan mendapatkan benda-benda mahal itu meskipun telah merengek-rengek dan memohon pada ayah dan ibunya selama berhari-hari.

"Mulai sekarang, ini akan jadi kamarmu, Sakura."

Suara Sasuke mengacaukan lamunan Sakura. "Aa… terimakasih… Sasuke…kun…"

"Aa."

Hening.

"Lebih baik kita tidur, sudah begitu malam. Kau juga sudah mengantuk 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke. Tangannya membingkai wajah putih Sakura. Mengangkat pelan wajahnya, agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan. Sakura mengangguk.

"Hn, ke sini." Sasuke menuntunnya naik ke atas kasur yang berukuran_ queen-size_ itu. Sasuke berbaring dengan Sakura di samping kirinya. Selimut tebal berwarna putih menutupi tubuh mungil mereka berdua. Tangan mereka masih bertautan – seakan tak ingin dipisahkan.

"Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"Aku… aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu…"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke. Anak ini memang sulit mencari diksi yang tepat. "Hanya saja, aku suka kau ada di sini…"

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku juga senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura. "Tapi kau lebih bahagia saat bersamaku 'kan?"

Pertanyaan apa ini? Sakura tak mengeri apa maksud pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan untuknya. Usianya yang lebih muda tiga tahun dari Sasuke membuat pola pikirnya jauh ketinggalan dari lelaki ini.

"Err… i—ya."

Sasuke tampak tersenyum puas. Lalu memeluk gadis ini. "Aku akan menjagamu. Selamanya…" gumamnya.

.

.

.

**10 tahun kemudian.**

Sakura merasakan nafasnya sedikit sesak, dia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari pelukan orang telah sepuluh tahun ini membagi kamarnya dengan dirinya. Wajahnya berhasil menjauh dari dada lelaki ini, tapi pinggangnya masih dilingkari oleh lengan lelaki tampan ini. Dia tak bisa menjauh satu inci pun.

"Sasuke-kun… lepaskan aku…" bisik Sakura di telinga Sasuke yang sepertinya masih tertidur.

Sasuke tampak menggeliat malas. "Engh..." lenguhnya. Tangannya yang kekar itu bukannya pergi, malah makin memeluk tubuh Sakura, dan makin menekan wajah Sakura ke dadanya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Sakura menghela nafasnya malas. "Sudah pagi, Sasuke-kuuunnn... yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu kita di bawah," ujar Sakura.

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli."

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah lapar... kau tega membiarkanku tersiksa seperti ini, huh?"

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura - gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak tiga tahun lalu. Lalu mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir yang merekah itu. "Baiklah... karena aku mencintaimu, aku mengizinkanmu sarapan."

"Yey!"

"Tapi dengan syarat..."

"Apa itu?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Cium aku selama mungkin!"

"A-aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura. Warna wajahnya menjadi kemerahan.

"Bercanda." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Saat dia akan meninggalkan kasur empuk ini... tangan Sakura menahan gerakannya.

"Tu-tunggu!"

"Hn?"

"Pakai celanamu dulu!" wajahnya lebih merah dari yang tadi.

Seringai Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Menggoda kekasihnya seperti itu adalah kesenangannya. "Gadis aneh," ejeknya.

.

.

.

"Maaf kami terlambat," ucap Sakura sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang masih kosong yang mengelilingi meja makan. "Sasuke sulit sekali dibangunkan." Sakura lalu mengambil dua buah roti dan mulai mengoleskannya dengan selai kacang.

"Kalian mainnya terlalu lama sih!" ucap Itachi sesaat setelah meneguk susu coklatnya. "Untung saja ini hari minggu," lanjutnya, "kalian tidak perlu khawatir untuk bangun kesiangan."

"Diam kau!" ucap Sasuke yang saat ini duduk di samping kiri Sakura.

"Itachi, jangan menganggu adikmu terus," ucap Mikoto.

Itachi hanya terkekeh. "Maaf, Bu. Aku suka melihatnya marah."

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan pada kalian," ucap Sasuke. Fugaku yang sejak tadi tak menghiraukan mereka, sedikit terpancing dengan ucapan Sasuke. Meski matanya menatap tajam pada koran yang dipegangnya, tapi indera pendengarannya mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. "Mulai besok, aku dan Sakura akan tinggal berdua di apartemen pemberian kakek Madara."

"_Khuk_..." Mikoto tersedak. "A-apa?"

Sakura menunduk, tak berani ikut campur pembicaraan ini. Sejak awal, dia tak setuju dengan ide Sasuke ini. Dan dia yakin, tak akan ada satupun orang di rumah ini yang mengizinkan mereka untuk pergi dari sini.

"Apa kurang jelas?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau sudah gila, Sasuke." Itachi angkat bicara.

"Kami tidak akan mengizinkan kalian-"

"Aku tidak butuh izin dari kalian..." ucapan Sasuke memotong ucapan Mikoto. "Setuju atau tidak setujunya kalian... tidak akan berpengaruh untuk kami."

Fugaku melipat koran paginya. "Apa yang kurang, Sasuke? Kami telah memberikanmu segalanya di sini."

"Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat. "Aku cuma ingin hidup mandiri bersama Sakura, itu saja."

"Tapi kalian itu hanya sepasang kekasih!" nada suara Mikoto terdengar lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. "Kalian bukan pasangan suami istri! Kalian juga terlalu muda untuk tinggal di apartemen berdua..."

"Aku sudah dua puluh tahun, Ibu. Apa Ibu lupa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Tidak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan."

Itachi terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sasuke, kau berlebihan. Kau tidak lihat Sakura tidak menyetujuimu?"

Sakura tersentak.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Kau setuju denganku 'kan?"

Sakura terlihat sedikit..._ takut_... "Aa... i-iya, aku setuju denganmu, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke menyeringai. Lalu mengambil roti dan segelas susu coklatnya. "Aku akan makan di kamar saja. Aku harus segera membereskan barang-barangku," ucapnya lalu berjalan mendekati tangga.

Sakura masih mematung di kursinya.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. "Sakura," panggilnya.

"I-iya?"

"Bawa makananmu, kita makan di kamar saja!"

"Aa." Sakura mengemasi makanannya. "Maafkan kami," ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk di depan Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku. Lalu segera menyusul Sasuke yang menunggunya di tangga.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita tetap pergi?" Tanya Sakura disela-sela mengepak pakaiannya.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang memasukkan buku-buku penting ke dalam kardus. "Kenapa? Kau ragu?"

"Aku... hanya tidak ingin menyakiti mereka..."

"Lalu kau ingin menyakitiku?" tanya Sasuke tajam. "Aku telah lama merencanakan semua ini, kau juga telah menyetujuinya. Dan sekarang kau akan menghancurkannya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku-"

"Lalu apa?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu mendekati Sasuke. Tangannya melingkar ke leher lelaki yang dicintainya ini. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Sasuke-kun." Dengan perlahan, Sakura menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Sasuke. Menghisap lembut benda kenyal dan basah itu. Ya, ciuman seperti ini memang cukup ampuh menenangkan Sasuke yang mudah marah.

"Hn. Baiklah, lanjutkan mengemasi barang-barangmu."

.

.

.

**-to be continued-**

**.**

**.  
**

Ehem ehem... baru sadar kalo ternyata aku publish fic baru lagi. Padahal masih ada fic lain yang mesti diapdet -_-

Maaf ya, publish fic gaje lagi. Tapi ide ini udah muter-muter di otakku berbulan-bulan, gak nahan pengen dipublish.

Udah deh segitu aja. Kalo ada yang mau baca kelanjutan fic ini... bakal aku apdet deh entar. :D

**Please, give me _Feedback!_**

**Thanks**

**-300111-  
**


End file.
